You Only Die Once
by sassa001
Summary: Just another little story I wrote!


A/N: Thanks to my friends and family. I know Don says he meets Devon at a game but in this he does not say it.

"Angell, you hear about Flack last night?" Martinez askes as she walked into the precinct.

"Yeah" Jess replied. "Devon told me this morning how he took a cab and chased after the people who broke in." She looked up to see most of the detectives looking at her. "What?"

"You called her Devon, not Miss Mathews." (A/N: Not sure what her surname was so I made it up.)

At that moment, Don walked in and eyed Jess. She asked "You didn't tell them Flack?"

Don responded "No, must have forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Martinez asked.

"Devon is my cousin, after telling mom, Auntie Jackie called me to check up on her." Jess told them; Martinez turned to look at Don, "What does she do?"

"Model." Was all Don replied.

"Care to elaborate on that Angell?" Another detective asked

"She, um… is a model for lingerie and waitress. Bet you could imagine how pissed they were."

"Still are." A voice from behind startled them all. Don was sat on the corner of Jess' desk and got up and gave her a kiss of the cheek while Jess got up and gave her a hug. Don said, "Guys this is Devon." Devon greeted them. She looked at Don, "Can we talk please?" Don nodded and led her to the locker room.

-In the locker room-

Don asked the group of uniforms that were there to leave, once they cleared out of the room, Don asked, "So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Devon began, "Do you like Jess?"

"Who's Jess?" Don asked confused.

"Angell, my cousin."

"She's a good friend."

"Not the answer to my question, remember when we first met?"

*FLASHBACKKKKK*

Don rang the doorbell to Jess' apartment. She opened the door, stood back and let him in.

"What are you doing here, Don?"

"Making you dinner." He looked to the blonde on the couch. "I can go if you want."

"Nonsense." Jess replied "Devon, this is my partner Detective Don Flack, Don this is my cousin Devon Mathews."

"Hey" Don said. Devon nodded.

"Want some help in the kitchen?" Jess asked

"Sure." He replied. He started unpacking stuff from the bag he was carrying. Jess sat on the counter, she shouted through to Devon "Devon, you staying for dinner?" She looked at Don for an answer and shouted back "Sure."

Don was working next to Jess and as she jumped down from the counter she fell into Don's arms. He asked "You okay there?" She nodded getting up and going to the couch where Devon was sitting. She asked "You two a couple?"

"Nah, just work together."

"But…You like him."

"I guess. He's a nice guy and he's handy with a gun."

Devon laughed. They started talking in English then slipped into French.

Don walked into the room sometime later and announced "Dinner is served."

"Yay" Jess had drunk 8 glasses of wine and fell into his arms again. "Hey there handsome" she said holding onto his waist.

"You're drunk" he said as he walked her over to the stool. They ate dinner in silence. Jess went to sleep straight after dinner on the couch. He picked her up bridal style, laid her on the bed. Then tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He walked back outside to see Devon doing the washing up, "I'll do that."

"No, you cooked. It's only fair."

"Okay."

Once she finished, she joined Don on the couch. "Thanks for coming over" she said. He nodded, gathered up his stuff and was heading toward the door when he heard Devon ask "Wanna go out sometime?" He replied "Sure" he handed her his card before leaving.

*END OF FLASHBACKKKKK*

"Don, the point is she likes you. The feeling is mutual. Go, make her happy." Devon said before leaving.

-In the bullpen-

Devon walked over to Jess and hugged her tightly. She whispered in her ear in French "Il aime tu."

Jess let go and Devon told Jess to go. She walked over to the locker room and locked the door. Don was at his locker. When he heard the door close, Don looked over to see Jess. They walked over to each other and hugged. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away.

"She told me you like me."

"She told me the same about you." Don replied.

He kissed her head. She looked up and kissed him on the lips. "The beginning of a beautiful relationship" She mumbled against they stopped.


End file.
